


True Conflict

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Sissi's real problem with Ulrich and Yumi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Conflict

Elisabeth Delmas, called Sissi by her own preference, was unrivaled in popularity at her school, at least in her mind. She was beautiful and knew it, her father was principal, and all the boys fell for her. It was just too bad she didn't care much for the boys, so she went after the one who was sure to reject her. She just wasn't sure what made her so jealous, when this boy actually appeared to be crushing on someone -- who wasn't her.

Perhaps the fact that it was in the realm of possibility that she might not be able get what she wanted was the reason. What did Ulrich see in that girl, anyway? As time went on, Sissi began to discover it for herself. Yumi didn't dress up or try to stand out, she had a more quiet kind of beauty. Though the girl herself was outspoken and strong, and didn't know how beautiful she was. Sissi imagined being able to show Yumi herself how pretty she was, while having Yumi admire her own beauty at the same time, in an conflict free, loving relationship.

But that could never happen. She hadn't exactly become friendly with Yumi, despite some attempts. Yumi also had eyes only for Ulrich, so Sissi became contented with trying to keep them apart. The possibility of not getting what she wanted was one thing, the reality was another. She wouldn't let Ulrich steal what was her's. Even if it meant Yumi would hate her.

"Well, well, hello Ulrich," Sissi greeted them one day as she met him, Yumi, and one of their friends in passing.

"Bye, Sissi," Ulrich tried to race by her.

"Don't be so rude. I know how eager you are to talk to me when Yumi's not around," Sissi said. "And not just to talk," she teased.

Ulrich blushed and Yumi looked quite angry. "Get lost," Ulrich muttered as he and his group walked away. Sissi narrowed her eyes, noticing that Yumi and Ulrich were still huddled close together. Maybe she wouldn't be able to keep them apart for much long.

"Oh, Ulrich!" Sissi shouted. Both Ulrich and Yumi turned around, and Sissi blew a kiss. "I'll see you later," she said suggestively, then became the one to turn her back on them. Ulrich and the others just continued on their way, laughing and joking.

No matter Sissi saw herself, there was no denying the truth. Yumi was not only what Sissi wanted, but also the endeared person that Sissi wanted to be.


End file.
